All the effort on the table
by dfgjkhgfdfghjhfghjkhghjk
Summary: Helga makes up her mind and tries to make Arnold like her, but doesn't know where to start. The new girl in school offers herself to help Helga in this task. Find out if Arnold ends up liking Helga, or will she ever give up on him.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, and Helga was sitting on her bed, thinking all night long about the same thing; Arnold.  
_"Oh, Arnold, I can't do this anymore. My heart is and always will be craving for your love. I need to let you know my deepest feelings for you, and stop this suffering I put us through day by day."_  
Helga knew that this wasn't easy. She needed to change things step by step.  
She took her notebook and wrote down:

"How to get Arnold to like me:"

She thought and she thought, but nothing came up.  
_"Maybe I'm too tired, I'll ask Phoebe's help tomorrow"._

6 am.  
Helga got up fast, took a shower, made herself breakfast and run off to the bus station.  
The bus arrived, she entered and there he was, sitting by himself on a seat, daydreaming. She sat in front of him, trying real hard to think what she could do to like him.  
"n-nice day, eh Arnold?"  
"huh? Oh, yes Helga… it's a nice day".

Suddenly, a new girl got up on the bus, a few seconds after Helga got up. She was really petite, with big green eyes and light brown hair.  
"Oh, crimeny. Please let her NOT be another Lila" Helga thought.  
"Uhm, hi. Excuse me, are any of these seats taken?" the girl asked.  
"YOU CAN TAKE THIS ONE!" Helga instantly shouted. She knew that Arnold, as nice as he is, would offer her to sit next to him.  
"Th-thanks". The new girl answered. "I'm Charlie, by the way. What's your name?"  
"Helga. Helga Pataki"  
"Wow, Helga" said Arnold. "You are being really nice this morning. I knew deep down you were a good person"  
"Yeh yeh, don't get too excited, Hair boy. I'm on a good mood"  
_  
"Yes! Maybe being nice is a good way to get to his heart. Oh, Arnold, it seems so easy, but feels so hard. I'll give it my best shot, for you, my love"._

"So, Charlie, do you need a guide? A savior, a lifeguard?" said Helga.  
"Actually, I would. Thank you very much". Charlie said.


	2. Chapter 2 Help is on the way

Helga walked Charlie home after class, after deciding that she wasn't so bad after all.  
She always was defensive when it came to girls. Most of them are shallow, self-centered and greedy. Phoebe was ok, she was much of a listener than a talker, and a secret keeper. But actually, Helga needed someone to talk openly to. Someone who understood her.  
_"Sad people find each other"_. That was running through her mind.  
"Helga?" interrupted Charlie.  
"Huh? What?"  
"I think this might be strange and all but… I'd really like to get to know you. Somehow I have a feeling like we could be great friends."  
"Listen, Charlie. No one wants to be friend with me, alright? Maybe you have the wrong idea of me, but you'll see later. Why do you want to be friends with me?"  
"I don't know… you seem different. It's hard for me to be friends with another girls so I'm basically more of a boy's friend. But sometimes I wish I had a girlfriend, and all the other girls seem so shallow, self-centered and greedy"

_"yikes"_ Helga thought.  
"Ok, Charlie. Let's do this: we hang out, but if you don't like me, I won't blame ya. Ok?"  
Charlie nodded and then they kept walking until they arrived Helga's home.  
"Well, here it is, my house. Do you know how to get to your place or should I walk with you?"  
"Actually, Helga, I think we are neighbors, this yellow building is my house."

They both smiled and entered their respective places.  
Helga ran to her room, slammed the door and threw herself on her bed.  
Wow, a friend. Could she be able to manage Helga's deepest secret?  
Could she trust her?  
What if she trusted her and Charlie decided Helga wasn't what she expected?

_Cold headed, Helga. Keep yourself cold headed._

She went to her window, and saw Charlie taking out her biking and going for a ride.  
_"She seems… nice. Maybe I could trust her"  
_Suddenly, Charlie slammed against Arnold, who was also in his bike.  
They both apologized, and started walking together.  
_"That little scum!" _

"I'm sorry, Charlie, it was all my fault. I was too fast" said Arnold.  
"That's ok. Where were you going so fast?"  
"I need to buy milk and eggs, my grandpa wants to make breakfast for supper"  
"That's a coincidence, I was going to the grocery store too"  
Arnold and Charlie started riding their bikes to the grocery store.  
"So… is Helga being nice to you?" asked Arnold, who didn't realize Helga was listening.

"That little brat must say something nice about me, after all, who does she thinks she is?  
A day in Hillwood and already thinks she can take away my Arnold? Better think twice, lady"  
Said Helga to herself.

"Helga is more than nice to me. Actually… I really would like to be friends with her." Said Charlie.  
Helga got surprised.  
"Really? She must be behaving really well around you. Almost anyone wants to be friends with her."  
"Does that include you?" asked Charlie.

Helga felt like her legs were hit by a truck and tried to get closer.  
"Helga calls me names, and throws spitballs at me. She always seem to make my life miserable… and even though she can be that mean, I've always thought deep down she's really nice.  
And very few times I've seen her behave like that nice person. I would like to be her friend if she was nicer. Maybe you could help her, Charlie. She does seem to like you too."  
Arnold answered.

_"Oh, Arnold. So sweet, so generous. Always thinking the best of the rest. I will, my love. I will try to be nicer just for you."  
_  
"Helga?" Arnold asked. Both Charlie and Arnold were carrying their groceries.  
"ARNOLD? I mean… what are you doing spying on me? Football head?"  
"I was buying some things. What are YOU doing here?"  
"Actually" Charlie said "I asked Helga to come over. I never thought I'd ran into you, Arnold. So I asked Helga to pick me up here, so I didn't get lost. After all, we are neighbors"  
"Oh, that's nice of you, Helga" Arnold said.  
"That's who I am. Helga Nicestpersonalive G. Pataki. Now let's get moving, Chipmunk".  
"Chipmunk?" asked Charlie.  
"You didn't expected to live here without a nickname, would you?"  
"I… guess so."

The three of them left, Helga and Charlie started walking home, when Helga asked:  
"so… what was that all about?"  
"What was what all about?"  
"You know… you lying for me in front of that kid Arnoldo?"  
"I don't know. He was saying nice things about you, and right after he says those things, I didn't want him to change his mind. Especially because he really seemed to like that side of you".  
"He did?" Helga asked with light on her face.  
"Yes, and… well… it's kind of… obvious that you have a thing for him?"  
"Me? For that little football headed, good for nothing maggot? Please…"  
"Helga… please. I won't tell anyone. In fact, I find this exciting. He really wants you to change, and he asked me to help you RIGHT AFTER he said he wanted to be your friend. I'd be more than happy to help you Helga. I'm a huge believer of true love".

Helga stood quiet for a minute… what could she do? Last night she didn't even know this girl and today she was relying her deepest and darkest secret to her. But she really did have this feeling too, that this girl COULD be trusted, and not only that, Charlie said she was EXCITED to help her.  
So Helga accepted. After all, the night before she was decided to change for Arnold.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Drama

"_Help me? How can she help me? I mean, yes. She's smart, fun, pretty and not like the other girls… but she barely knows me."_

Helga couldn't sleep. It was a big blender of emotions. Excitement, confusion…  
she even felt scared.  
Whatever it was, she thought it was worth the try.  
So she just got ready to school, went downstairs…  
but Miriam and Bob were fighting.  
"IM GOING TO SCHOOL!" Helga shouted.  
"IM GOING WITH YOU HELGA I CANT STAND IT HERE!" shouted Miriam, while Helga was already closing the door behind her.

One, two, three steps Helga gave until the door slammed open, and Big Bob jumped over Helga, took her by the shoulders and screamed at her.  
**"Who do you think you are? Do you think you can just leave whenever you want and however you want?"  
**"Stop it, Bob! Let me go!" Helga panicked.  
**"Listen to me, you little nothing, I am the boss of this house, and you are going to listen to me whenever I tell you to!"  
**"LET ME GO!"

At the moment, Charlie's door opened. She and a tall dark-haired teenager, who looked like her, where going out, when they say Bob struggling Helga.  
The bus stopped, and everyone saw what Bob was doing to Helga.  
Both the bus driver and the teenager ran towards Bob, let Helga loose, and punched him.  
At the moment when Helga got loose, she ran as fast as she could.  
"Helga!" screamed Arnold, running out of the bus, but she kept running until she got out of sight.  
The teenager, Charlie's brother Alan, called the police, while Charlie took her bicycle and went to get Helga.

She was at a bench, hugging her knees, crying, with her arms really red.  
Charlie sat next to her and hugged her.  
"Leave me alone!" Helga pushed… and she pushed and pushed, but as much as she did, Charlie kept on hugging Helga.  
"Helga, quit it. I went through the same thing. I won't hurt you, you can live in our place if you want. You can have your own room, we have an empty one."  
This calmed down Helga a little, but she still was crying.  
"Helga, can I do something?" Arnold asked.  
Helga wouldn't stop crying, she didn't even lifted her face to see her love,  
so Charlie mimicked something like "not now".  
"Please tell me when you feel better, or if there's anything I can do for you… You can live in my house. There's plenty of room".  
Helga calmed herself a little. She cleaned her face with her hands and said:

"Thank you, Arnold. But I'd rather stay with Charlie."  
This shocked Charlie.  
"Sure, Helga. No problem. I'm really not sure what to say to you… but I hope you feel better. You're very strong and…"  
"Arnold? I really like you to say this things… but I just don't feel well right now, ok? Maybe later."  
"Whatever you say, Helga. Just, remember we care for you, ok? Are you going to school today?"  
"Yes. I'll go. Better there than here."

They were about to walk to school, until a red car stopped by them. There was Charlie's big brother, who drove them to school.

School was awful, everyone was whispering behind Helga's back, and it got worse when her arms showed the bruises Bob gave her for struggling to hard.

After school, Alan drove them home, because Helga didn't want to walk by the front door of her house. She was also worried about Miriam, but Miriam could manage.  
Charlie showed her the guest room, and asked if she needed anything.  
"Some clothes and my pink notebook. Please, don't open it"  
Alan went for her things, Bob wasn't there, just Miriam, who understood why did Helga left, and gave him her things, not all of them, but the most important ones.

Alan left Helga's things in her new room, and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Helga took a shower, put on her pajamas and laid down on her bed.  
Someone knocked the door.  
"Helga? Dinner's ready. Do you want to come down?"  
"No thanks, chipmunk. I'm not really hungry."  
"Can I come in?"  
"ok."  
Charlie came in, also on her pajamas, but with milk and cookies.  
"I thought you wouldn't want to come over so I brought you this."  
"Thanks..."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"You know? I feel… better than ever. I think what made me feel bad today was all the fear I felt today… But now I feel better. I feel like I can breathe!"  
"That's so good! Now, you have to sleep, we have school tomorrow."  
"And you are still helping me with Arnold, right?"  
"Psht! Helga, you living here, everything is going to be so easy".  
This made Helga so happy.  
She was happy, because she never felt part of that family, and finally she was where she felt they wanted her.  
Charlie really did feel like a sister to her.


	4. Chapter 4 Plan Arnold

Helga woke up, and it was the sweetest cup of coffee she had ever had. Distance, that's all she needed. Distance from her parents, not even be on different cities, but a girl needs a home, and one can't just simply call home a place where people yell at each other constantly.  
Right now it was what simply looked for the best.  
Alan drove the girls to school, while they were trying to start "Plan Arnold".  
"Ok, Helga. I think it's not about playing 'the victim', but rather playing 'the damsel in distress', and Arnold pretty much looks like that kind of kid. Right?"  
"Oh yeah. Football head is all in for that kind of stuff".  
"Helga… do you REALLY like Arnold?"  
Helga blushed and looked down.  
"Yes. I really like him"  
"So you got to start calling him by his name".  
She was right. After all, Helga died every time Arnold said her name.

Alan stopped at school.  
"Remember, act nicely. Whenever you feel like being rude, just get out of the room".

Charlie and Helga walked across the hallway, and saw Arnold and Gerald talking on their lockers.  
"… So I was thinking I should tell her, what you think?" asked Gerald.  
"I think she likes you back, Gerald. You should totally ask Phoebe out." Affirmed Arnold.  
"Ah thanks man. Hey, have you talked to Helga lately?"  
"I don't understand it, Gerald. Before what happened with his dad, she was trying really hard to change. I mean, she was being nicer. And suddenly that thing happened and I don't know how she can react to that. I mean, I don't blame her anymore for being mean, it is kind of understandable, but it looks like someone somewhere is trying to make her miserable."  
"Mmmm mmm mm, Helga G. Pataki sure is a bad luck charm. Look, speaking of the devil…  
well, she does seem close to that Charlie girl".  
"Yeah, I hope she helps her".

The bell rang. Mr. Simmons took out his geography book.  
"Hey guys it's time for some team work! Get with your teammates and I'll give you some material to start working on your America model."

The kids grouped with their teams. This time, it was Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe. Charlie was on Rhonda's team.

"So… Phoebe. Maybe it's not the time or anything, but… would you like to go to the movies on Friday with me?" Asked Gerald.  
"Oh. Well I sure do have nothing to do on Friday so I guess it can be fun."  
"Great, see you at 7"

"Wasn't so hard, right?" Arnold mumbled. Then he looked at Helga, who was staring at the map.  
_"Ok, Helga this is your time to shine. Damsel in distress, be nice, call him by his name"._

"Helga? Are you ok?" Asked Arnold.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was a little distracted but I guess it was normal. Lately I can't think of anything else"  
"Oh… um… would it make you feel better if you got a little distracted?"  
"Distracted? Like what foot… Arnold?"  
"Like… maybe going for some ice cream tomorrow after school?"  
"Ice cream? I'll think about it, ok Arnold? Now excuse me I gotta go to the ladies room."  
"Ok, Helga."

"Man that was weird. No football head, no yelling, no threatening. She must be really going through a rough time" said Gerald.

"Yeah… I know"

Helga heard this while she was taking her steps out of class, she looked at Charlie and winked at her while lifting her thumb, then got out of the room and pulled out her locket.  
"YES! YES!  
AT LAST, MY LOVE. YOUR EYES SEEM SO CLOSE TO MY HEART DAY AFTER DAY. IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME FOR YOU TO FALL DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH ME.  
And this time, you'll fall for me, Helga. Not dressed as Lila, or Cecile or any other girl.  
Just me! There's nothing to think about, my love. I'll live in the ice cream parlor if you asked me, but for now, I need to strategize and keep being the nice girl that is about to catch your eye".

She felt her left shoulder warmer, and heard a heavy breathing.  
She punched Brainy, kept her locket and went back to class.

"I made up my mind, Arnold."  
"You did?"  
"Yes. Why not? Let's go tomorrow for some ice cream".  
"Great, Helga. Maybe after school".  
"Looks fine to me".

She wrote down on a piece of paper.  
"Burn after reading… ARNOLD ASKED ME OUT FOR ICE CREAM TOMORROW"  
She threw it to Charlie, who didn't have anything to burn, so without thinking she swallowed the paper, wrote something in another piece of paper, and send it to Helga.  
Helga opened it to read:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. Chapter 5 Damsel in distress

Phoebe, Charlie and Helga were gathered at Helga's new room, planning her next day's date.  
"Remember, Helga. Being nice is what got you this date" said Phoebe.  
"And don't forget the whole damsel in distress thing, how am I going to do that tomorrow?" asked Helga.  
"I have an idea!" suggested Charlie.  
And so, the three of them started planning on Helga's damsel in distress move.

The next day, when the last bell rang, Arnold and Helga walked their way to the ice cream parlor, while Charlie and Phoebe entered the Patakis house. Alan called a friend of his who worked at the local TV sports channel. Phoebe went to the freezer and took out all the ice cream.  
Big Bob came in, and turned on the TV, that was filled with ice cream commercials.  
"Hmm no sports today, huh?"  
He walked to the kitchen, and all the pictures were replaced by ice cream images, which made him crave for a little ice cream.  
He opened the freezer and when he saw no ice cream… he decided he should go for some.

Helga and Arnold arrived to the place, they ordered both sundaes, and started talking, facing each other on a table next to the window.  
"So, how is Charlie treating you?"  
"She's ok… I am really comfortable around her"  
"I am really glad you do, Helga"  
Helga stuttered and blushed, Arnold smiled.  
"So, the reason I asked you to join me on ice cream, Helga, is that I wanted to talk to you".  
"You do?"  
"Yes, because the thing is… I'd really like to be your friend, Helga. I've always known that you had this nice side of you, and I always wanted to meet it."  
"What's up with people wanting to be my friend? I mean… oh no"  
Helga got paralyzed when she saw Big Bob entering the store.  
Arnold saw him and fringed.

"Oh… hi…listen, um… I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't in my senses. I wish I could make it up to you, Olga-"  
"REALLY?" Arnold shouted. "Even after all the damage you did, you still can't recall her name? You don't deserve talking to her" he took Helga's hand. "Let's go, HELGA"

"Wait!" Bob said. "Here, take this." She handed Helga some money, which she took and they left.  
They walked to the park, and Helga never spoke a word, until Arnold said:  
"Listen, Helga…"  
"No, Arnold. You listen. Thanks for being here for me, and defending me after Bob. I just need to get over this episode so I can be ok for tomorrow school".  
"I admire you, Helga. You're very brave and strong."  
"I am, am I?"  
They smiled.  
"You know, Arnold. It's getting dark. I'd better return."  
Arnold walked her to Charlie's front door.  
They hugged each other, Arnold waited Helga to get inside, and when she did,  
he walked away.

Charlie ran into Helga.  
"You are one of the best friends ever" Said Helga.


	6. Chapter 6 Helga's special things

"Do you think it's a good idea if I forgive my dad, guys?"  
Helga was at the dinner table, with Charlie and Alan.  
"Well, Helga" said Alan. "It is your family after all. Maybe it may not sound as a good reason, but believe me, if tomorrow you lose your parents, you'd feel completely alone, not because you are 'cause Charlie and I would be here for you, but it is where you are from. But for that, you have to be in complete peace with your past. Most people say you are (or were) so rude because of your family issues. You have to change that."  
"Yeah, Helga. You are welcome here whenever you want, but if you want to join your family again, you'd have to talk to them." Charlie said.  
Helga was admired of how strong these two were. Orphans.  
She didn't wanted to ask, because they seemed really happy, and why bring that sad theme to the table?  
But they were right, and Helga did miss the bedroom where she grew up in.  
She wasn't that mad at her parents, she always knew they were messed up, so she decided she wanted to talk to them.  
"I'll do it. Thanks guys".

At Arnold's place, he and Gerald were talking girls.  
"You know, this just feels good" Gerald said. "Phoebe is such a nice girl, and hanging out with her makes everything just… feel even better. I don't how to say it man".  
"Wow, that's great, Gerald. I hope things get just fine for you two".  
"I hope so too, Arnold. So tell me, how's things with Helga? You know, after you spending more time with her?"  
"I knew she wasn't that bad. She even starts to look more… fragile."  
"Fragile? Are we talking about the same Helga? Helga G. Pataki?"  
"I know it sounds weird, Gerald. But believe me, she is starting to change, and I'm starting to like her even more."  
"Woah… you mean… like, like her like her? What about Lila?"  
"Gerald… I can't say I like her like her. I don't really want to know how I feel about her, but for now I just know I want to be friends with her. You know? After that day on the ice cream parlor, I felt like… she needed me. Like she needed my protection"  
"Or maybe YOU want to protect her"  
"Maybe… I should do something special for her, she's going through a rough time"  
"You never answered me about Lila, though"  
"What about Lila? She doesn't like me and she never did. I decided long ago that I should look for someone who really likes me for who I am, and if I am really lucky, someone who is in love with me and never would try to change me. But I am only 11, and obviously I haven't found that girl yet".  
"Whatever you say, lover boy. What was that special something you want to give Helga, again?"  
"Well, she said she missed her bedroom. She really liked sitting on her bed and staring at the moon, hear her music, hide in her closet… I was thinking maybe I could take key things from her old room to her new room"  
"Man, this is going to be a long night."  
"Let's go, Gerald!"

Arnold and Gerald took their bicycles and drove to Helga's old house and knocked.  
Miriam opened the door, and she had her eyes swollen from crying so long.  
"Hi, Mrs. Pataki. We wanted to take some of Helga's things"  
"Oh my baby" cried Miriam "When you see her, tell her that I am so sorry, it was all my fault. Tell her I miss her and I want her to come back, but if she doesn't I will understand".  
"Ok, Mrs. Pataki, we'll tell her" said Arnold.  
"Now, can we please come in?" asked Gerald.  
Miriam stepped aside and the two boys jumped in the stairs into Helga's room. Arnold knew which one it was since he helped her that one time she had amnesia, and that other time when she believed she had mononucleosis.  
Gerald opened the door and they started looking.  
Arnold closed the door and saw the doll with the "Helga's room" sign. He thought it was very sweet, and took it.  
Gerald wasn't very into looking, he didn't like Helga very much and didn't believe this "new Helga" thing.  
He sat on the bed with a bored face, and Arnold pushed him. "Excuse me, Gerald. But I might think Helga would feel at home if she has the same sheets she used to sleep on" He took the blankets and sheets, folded them quick, and went running into the other side of the room in search for more things. He thought maybe he could find something in her closet, so he took the door knob to open it…  
"Hey Arnold! Look at this!"  
Arnold walked to Gerald "what is it?"  
"It's a ripped off piece of paper… but its Helga's handwriting… and its poetry!"  
"Poetry?" Arnold's curiosity was really big, but still… "I think it's not ok to read Helga's private things"  
"Hey, it was a RIPPED OFF piece of paper, so its trash right? I don't thing TRASH is someone's private property".  
"I guess not"  
Gerald cleared his throat:  
"Ahem…  
_Oh sweet moon who reigns so high, who touches my beloved's face every night,  
transform me in some of your light, to be in his sleeping cheeks just for one time"  
_"Wow, that sounds like the 'Anonymous' poetry Mr. Simmons always presumes" Arnold said in surprise  
"And if you notice, we never get to hear Helga's assignments"

Arnold was very, very, very surprised… and not to mention, impressed. Helga WAS really different. That paper was a draft of a poem Mr. Simmons had read like 2 months ago.  
He couldn't help but to feel curious about this "beloved" one…  
maybe because he was getting jealous? Or maybe…?  
"Arnold?" interrupted Gerald.  
"Huh?"  
"Are we done here, man?"  
"Uh… yes, Gerald. Let's go"  
Arnold and Gerald got everything into a bag and ran downstairs.  
Miriam still was crying, she gave a letter to the boys to give Helga, and they took off to the next door.  
Charlie opened:  
"Oh, hi guys. What are you doing here? It's late"  
"Hey, Charlie. Is Helga home?"  
"Oh sure ARNOLD! Come on in"  
"Arnold?" Helga gasped in the living room, and hid in the nearest bathroom.  
"Do you guys want anything? Water, tea, hot chocolate?"  
"I'll have hot chocolate" said Gerald.  
"Me too" Arnold agreed.  
"Right up".

Charlie went to the bathroom Helga hid.  
"Hey there, James Bond. Arnold and Gerald are looking for you. Help me serve the hot chocolates"  
"Alright, chipmunk. Just go away, it would look suspicious."  
Charlie laughed and went to the kitchen, followed by Helga. They served 4 cups and sat on the dinner table.

Arnold explained what they did and gave Helga the bag filled with things.  
"YOU WHAT?!" Helga screamed.  
Charlie hold her hand in order to keep her calm, and Helga's hands were shaking and sweating cold.  
"We umm… we thought it was a good idea"  
Helga took a deep breath and asked "D-did y-you find… anything interesting?"  
"Actually, we did" Gerald said. "Your little secret"  
Helga sighed and faced down.  
"I'm sorry, Arnold. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore"  
"Why would I want that? It's impressive. You're our class' anonymous!"  
"I'm what?"  
"Yeah, we found a draft of a poem Mr. Simmons read two months ago"  
Helga's heart was filled with relief.  
"Oh… that secret. So you liked it?"  
"I've always been a fan of those poems. But we won't say anyone if you don't want to" proposed Arnold.  
"I'd like that"  
"So it's set then, no one outside this table knows your darkest secret, Helga" Charlie winked.  
"Except Phoebe. She suspects" Helga added.  
"Oh, Helga. Your mom wanted us to give you this." Arnold handed the card and Helga read it.  
_**Dear Helga,  
I am really sorry I made you go through this life. I admit I haven't been the mother you deserve, and your father hasn't either. We all been paying our attention either to Olga, or ourselves. But we never gave you the attention you deserve. I hope you can forgive us. Bob and I are going to therapy now, we are going some days together as a couple, and some days by ourselves. Bob has to manage his anger, and I am attending the AA. We want to be a good family… just for you, my darling.  
So you can come and have dinner whenever you want, you can bring those kids you live with too. Just don't come back until we are ready, because we don't want to hurt you anymore. And also whenever you want to, too. I love you, and always will. Bob also loves you. He cries every night and talks in his sleep saying your name (Yes, he says Helga, not Olga).  
Please take care,  
Love,  
Mom+Dad.  
P.S Here are some 20 dlls for your week's lunch. If you need more, tell me.**_

"Helga, are you ok?" asked Arnold.  
Helga's eyes were full of tears. But she cleaned her face.  
"I'm ok, Arnold. Just a little tired. Can we talk tomorrow? It's late."  
"Sure, Helga. See you tomorrow".


	7. Chapter 7 Deserved Happiness

**Hey guys, I've received a nice amount of feedback so I am going to follow every advice given. Im sorry if the scenes look rushed up (like Bob's freak out) but it's just that I don't want to make it boring for you guys with a lot of details. Hope you like this new chapter.  
-**

"Um… Helga?" asked Phoebe. It was amazing how she could ask WHATEVER in the middle of class. Phoebe usually paid all the attention to Mr. Simmons, so this should be important.  
"Yes, Phoebe?"  
"Today is my date with Gerald… and I am really nervous, I don't want to spoil it out. Do you think you could help me? What if I say something stupid?"  
Phoebe looked really nervous, her hands were sweating.  
"All right, Pheebs. I'll help you"  
"Thanks Helga"

"Hey Arnold" wrote Gerald on a tiny piece of paper, and send it to his buddy.  
"Tonight I'm going to the movies with Phoebe, remember? But she makes me really nervous, man. What if I say something I shouldn't have said? What if I stink or what if she thinks I'm cheap?"  
Arnold read it and answered:  
"It's the movies, Gerald, how wrong can it go? Besides, I really do trust you can do this, it's Phoebe, she can't possibly think you're that bad. She likes you"  
"Please, man. I need your help. Besides, you owe me. Dragging me into Helga's life"  
"Ok, Gerald. I'll help you."

The bell rang, and Phoebe gave a little scared jump.  
"Relax Phoebe, its ok. Nothing to worry about."  
"Helga, here he comes".

"Hey, Phoebe. Listen, mind if I pick you up at seven?"  
"Sure, Gerald. See you later, then"  
Gerald was about to kiss Phoebe on the cheek, then he doubted, so he tried to hug her. He was so nervous, that he ended stretching his hand, and Phoebe shook it.  
"Well, bye then" said Gerald, blushed. He walked towards Arnold and murmured "see? I'm a mess, Arnold"

"Boy, he's worse than you, Phoebe. Ok, let's get to work"  
Helga went to Phoebe's house. She was reading some magazines on Phoebe's bed, while Phoebe was taking a shower.  
"So, Phoebe, what do you want me to help you with?" asked Helga, while Phoebe was entering the room on a robe.  
"Well, maybe you could help me telling me what to say. After all, you are the most romant—"  
"Yeah, yeah please, don't bring it up. I can't give you poems to tell him, Phoebe. You're gonna freak him out! How about this?" Helga yelled while Phoebe was inside of her closet.

"What if I guide you through your date? You know, I hide and whisper some neat things to say to your Romeo?"  
"That… sounds… ok. Just for today. I'm really nervous" Phoebe came out and was wearing a pretty dark blue dress.  
"Wow Phoebe. You look good"  
"Thanks, Helga. I don't remember ever hearing a compliment from you before" Said Phoebe, shyly.  
"Don't mention it."

The doorbell rang, and Phoebe ran downstairs, opened the door, and left the house.  
Helga had to wait 15 minutes after they left so she could walk her way to the movie theatre.

When she arrived, she saw Gerald and Phoebe already giggling and holding hands.  
Then she made a sign to Phoebe and ran to the ladies room.  
"Could you excuse me, Gerald? Gotta go to the ladies' room" asked politely Phoebe.  
"Sure, no problem. I'll wait here"  
Phoebe left, and then Arnold came out.  
"Do you still need me to help you, Gerald? You seem to be handling it well." Asked Arnold.  
"You know? I don't think so. It's going very well. Besides, it's the MOVIES. Who needs help watching a movie?"  
"That's good to hear, Gerald. See you later then"  
They both shook thumbs and Arnold left.

Meanwhile, in the ladies room:  
"I don't think you still need help, do you, Phoebe?"  
"I don't think so, Helga. But thank you very much"  
"No problem Pheebs. Now go and have your date"  
"Leaving."

Phoebe left, and when Helga saw them go, she started walking home.  
She was feeling sort of happy. She didn't get to help her friend, but she saw her really happy, and that made Helga feel good, and like Gerald better.  
Phoebe really deserved to be happy, and that made Helga happy.  
And then she wondered… Helga also deserved to be happy, when will her time come?  
PUM!  
She didn't see Arnold and tripped with him.  
"Sorry, Arnold. I was very focused on my thoughts. Didn't see you there"  
"No, problem Helga. What are you doing so late outside?"  
"Phoebe wanted me to help her on her date, but then she decided she was just fine. How about you, Arnold?"  
"Same thing. You know, Helga? Now I like better talking to you. A week ago you would've answered 'none of your business, football head' or blamed me for your tripping. It's nice really having a conversation with you".  
"Thanks…"  
"I'm heading home, but if you want to, I could walk you home." Offered Arnold.  
"Actually, Arnold. I don't feel like going there right now. I'm going to take a walk in the park or something. I like Charlie and Alan, but going there is a reminder that I'm still not at home".  
Arnold felt bad for a minute, then he had an idea.  
"Hey, you can come over if you want to. My grandma's making ribs tonight. I bet Alan's a great chef, but nobody's as good as her making ribs. She actually believes she's a cowboy. Then when you get really tired, I can ask grandpa to drive you to Charlie's"  
Helga felt very happy, like she was floating. Everything turned pink and suddenly she was free falling.  
She felt like she was melting, and at the same time, receiving electroshocks.  
"Helga?" asked Arnold.  
Helga slapped herself and accepted.  
_Arnold has offered me to have dinner at his house. At last, my love, I can be at your sacred place without breaking in. Please let this be real._

"Helga, we have to cross the street. Give me your hand" Arnold said.  
_Arnold is holding my hand! Awhhhhh (sigh)_

When they both arrived at the boarding house, Arnold opened the door, and before he could say "careful" a bunch of dogs, cats and a pig ran out pushing Helga down the stairs.

"Helga! Are you ok?" Arnold said.  
"I'm ok, mommy" said Helga with her eyes out of orbit.  
"Oh, no" mumbled Arnold, while helping her get up, one arm over his shoulders.

He took her to the living room, and got a wet towel on her forehead.  
"Helga? Are you feeling better?"  
"Wh-what? What happened?" Helga answered confused.  
"You fell because of the house pets. How do you feel?"  
"I feel fine, Arnold. Thanks"  
_Awwhh he's taking care of me._

Come on, let's have dinner.  
Arnold helped Helga to the dining table, introduced her to his grandparents, and the rest of the house, and sat on the table.

They ate the ribs, and Arnold asked Helga to ignore the boarders and his grandpa, who would always argue.  
"Did you like it?" Arnold asked.  
"Man, you weren't lying. Your grandma sure knows how to cook"  
"You should come more often dearie, you're gonna love my potato and cheese cream" said Pooky.  
"Thanks ma'am" smiled Helga. "It's getting late, Arnold. I think I should go now"  
"Hey, but I offered you a ride. Grandpa, do you think we could take Helga home?"  
"Sure, Shortman. Let's get going!"

Helga lied on the backseats while Arnold and Phil were on the front seats.

She was on a cloud, floating. She couldn't be happier.  
"Helga? We're here."  
"Thanks, Arnold. Thanks Mr. Arnold's grandfather. I had a great time" Helga said, trying to sound as nice as possible. Arnold smiled, and then left.


	8. Chapter 8 Realizing new feelings

Saturday. 5am  
Arnold's eyes were wide open. He couldn't stop thinking. He was really confused.  
What were these new feelings he was having? He felt more comfortable around Helga…  
But he has experienced the "liking liking" feeling before, and it didn't feel like this.  
So what was it?  
Arnold was lying on his bed, looking at the sky, and then he decided to go for a walk.  
He got dressed, opened the window, and climbed down the fire escape.  
He started walking to the park, and when he reached the lagoon, he sat down to think.  
"Hi Arnold" said Lila, behind him.  
"Oh, hi Lila, what are you doing here, so early?"  
"I'm ever so certain that this morning is oh so beautiful. So I decided to take a walk. What about you?"  
"I wanted to think a little bit, I'm very confused"  
"I'm ever so certain I could hear and help you"

So they started talking, and talking until 8am… when Helga appeared out of nowhere. She was taking a shortcut to Arnold's house to invite him to dinner to Miriam's house, as she suggested.

"Thanks, Lila. I think you're right. Maybe I do like Helga a lot"  
"You're ever so welcome, Arnold"  
And they hugged.

Helga was paralyzed… Arnold wasn't her boyfriend, but she was feeling very secure, like she was going somewhere, like she was getting closer to Arnold. And now she sees how he hugs Lila in the park…  
He clearly hasn't changed his feelings.

And there she was… paralyzed. Standing behind them with her heart broken.  
She had CHANGED for him… for nothing.  
"Oh, hi, Helga… what are you doing here?" waved Arnold.  
"I'm… I… I…" what could she answer? Her blood was running so fast, she couldn't think straight.  
"I… NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, FOOTBALL HEAD!" and she set off running.

Arnold felt like a punch through his chest.  
What happened? What changed? Why the girl he just realized he loved, suddenly turned to be the girl he used to dislike?  
He stood there, quiet, looking at the place where Helga was standing, without anything to say.  
"I'm ever so sure she was oh so heartbroken, Arnold" said Lila.  
"Heartbroken? But why?"  
"Well, I actually never told you this. But she once confessed me she loved you. And everyone in school knew you liked me liked me, including Helga. Maybe she was starting to feel that you liked her liked her and suddenly she saw us hugging, Arnold. If you ask me, that's sad but oh so romantic at the same time."  
"Lila, you're right, I must apologize to her".  
Arnold ran to Charlie's house and knocked the door, heavily breathing.  
Charlie opened the door, still on pajamas and with her hair messed up.  
"Hey, Arnold. What are you doing so early?"  
"Hi, Charlie. Sorry to wake you up. Is Helga home?"  
"Helga? Um… yes she is, but I'm not sure she wants to see anyone. Sorry. She was actually the one who woke me up, she came in crying. I don't know why"  
Arnold felt so bad. He faced down, trying to figure out what to do.  
"I need to talk to her"  
"Ok, you can come in. But wait in the living room, ok? I'll ask her if she's ready."  
Arnold came in and sat on the living room as he heard how Charlie called Helga.  
"Helga? Are you in there?"  
"Criminy, can't someone be left alone?"  
"Helga, Arnold wants to talk to you"  
"Tell that football head that I don't want to see him ever again"

Charlie came down stairs.  
"Did you hear?"  
"Yes. Thanks Charlie"  
"I'm sorry"  
Arnold stood up… and a very quick thought came into his thought.  
Maybe all his chances with Helga were over, but she was being nice, and not because of a misunderstanding he was going to let all of her progress fail.  
So he ran upstairs, and opened Helga's door.  
"Helga, please listen to me"  
"What are you doing football head? I don't want to talk to you!"  
"No, you don't need to talk to me, you just need to listen. I was in the park because I couldn't sleep. I've been feeling different lately so I went to the park. Lila was there and…"  
"I don't want to listen to it, FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga's heart could not take hearing Arnold talk about Lila.  
"I don't have feelings for her! She just gave me some advice and I thanked her"  
"You… don't have feelings for Lila?"  
"No, Helga."  
"And why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I thought it had something to do with that time you told me you loved me"  
"well, it doesn't football head"  
"Whatever you say, Helga. Are you still mad at me?"

"No… I guess not. Just because you came to talk to me to make me feel better"  
Arnold smiled  
"Ok, Helga. Thanks. I guess, I'll see you on Monday"  
"See you Monday Arnold"  
Arnold left Charlie's house and went to regain all the sleep he missed trying to figure out how she felt about Helga.  
He liked her very much… but somehow he didn't feel brave enough to tell her.

"Wow, Helga Drama Pataki, living near you is going to be interesting" Said Alan.  
Helga was sitting on the kitchen table, she did not know how to act now.  
"You know what I think Helga?" said Charlie. "I think Arnold likes you very much… but he just needs a push"  
"You think so? What kind of push?" Asked Helga.  
"A makeover" said Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9 Beautiful and smart

Helga woke up next morning to the sound of her alarm clock.  
Her eyebrow area still ached a little.  
"Helga!" Charlie yelled from the other side of the door.  
"I need to talk to you!"  
Helga got up, and she opened the door as Charlie rushed in, throwing bags of paper into her bed.  
"So listen, here's the deal. My brother and I received a call a few minutes ago. My aunt wants us to live with her!"  
"What?" Helga was shocked. She didn't wanted her friend to leave, but she seemed really happy.  
"Gee, Charlie… I'm… really happy for you… "  
"Thanks! Anyway, I collected this clothes, which I thought would look amazing on you, after this masterpiece I made out of you…"  
Masterpiece. Helga remembered how Charlie made tons of things on her hair and face.  
"Um Helga… you can come with us if you want"  
"nah, I'll just go back with Miriam… she's going crazy."  
They both placed their ears to the wall next to Miriam's room.  
"Heeeellgaaaa my babyyyy"  
"Yeah" laughed Charlie. "You're probably right"  
Helga and Charlie hugged each other.  
"So when are you leaving?"  
"As soon as we take you to school".  
"But… you won't see Arnold's reaction!"  
"You can handle it"  
Helga took her shower, Charlie did her hair, and they both picked what she would wear.

-

Arnold was sitting in his place, reading a new book he got online.  
The bell rang and Mr. Simmons started class.  
"Well kids, I know it's way too early, but it's time to start with some math… Let's see, how about our best math student…"  
Someone knocked the door.  
"Come in"  
Phoebe, who was the closest to the door, heard Helga's voice as the door opened: "great, that's what I needed. A great entrance"  
Everyone gasped as Helga Pataki entered the room in a white sleeveless dress, wearing her hair loose, and human eyebrows. She even curled her eyelashes.  
She sat down on her seat while she tried not to pay attention to all the babbling in the room.  
"Oh my God I love her dress" Said Rhonda.  
Harold yelled "Helga you look like…"  
"say it, pink boy! I dare you say one word mocking me and I swear you'd wish you never entered this school" interrupted Helga while showing her fist.  
"I was just going to say you look like an old French picture"  
This made Helga confused… but she didn't paid too much attention.  
"He's right, you know" said Arnold.  
"huh?" Helga's heart jumped.

"Well, maybe not exactly as a French picture… but you do look really pretty Helga. I'm glad you made this makeover"  
Helga blushed and hid her face inside her backpack.  
"Now, now everyone" silenced Mr. Simmons. "Helga, would you like to help us with the first exercise, page 38?"  
Helga took the chalk and started resolving the exercise in the board.

Arnold couldn't help but get really impressed at this situation.  
He took his pen and wrote on a corner of his notebook "beautiful and smart".  
Gerald saw this and yelled "Beautiful and smart?"  
Arnold closed fast his notebook as everyone looked at him and started laughing.  
Arnold blushed as Helga asked permission to go to the ladies' room.  
She ran off and locked the door as she screamed so loud out of excitement.


	10. Chapter 10 Interactive

**Hi **** from now on I am going to write down more details bc Ive been reading my past chapters and they make no sense in some parts huh :c sorry bout that but yeah. Oh there's a scene when you guys have to play YOUR favorite dancing song **** so open up youtube  
-**  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Helga yelled, as she opened the door of the Pataki's house.  
Miriam ran down the stairs. "Helga? Helga, my baby!"  
She jumped into Helga, with arms open, while she cried.  
"What are you doing here? I told you not to come back until WE were ready for you."  
"I know, mom. But I'd like to be there for you while you guys get better".  
Miriam exploded into tears even more while Helga patted her back.  
"Do you want something to eat? Oh, god Helga you look so beautiful, and that dress… what did that guy in your class say when he saw you?"  
"What guy?" Helga asked, knowing obviously who Miriam was talking about.  
"That cute blonde guy with a funny head… Archibald, Alfred…"  
"Arnold!" said Helga, excited to say his name, while they were both walking towards the kitchen.  
Helga sat on the dinner table while Miriam prepared something to eat. "He didn't said nothing" she lied, knowing that as guilty as Miriam felt at that moment for all the past week, she'd ask too much. Then she added to give it some realism "but he did stare a lot".  
"Well, he'd be a fool if he didn't".  
"Yeah, I guess. Mom, I need to get back my things from Charlie's, so I'll be next door packing, ok?"  
"Alright, sweetie. I'll call when supper's ready."  
Helga smiled, took her mp3 player out of her backpack and the key Charlie gave her before leaving, and she took off next door; she opened the door and Arnold was just climbing her front door steps.  
"Arnold! What are you doing here?"  
"Umm… I wanted to talk to you, Helga."  
"Really? Well… ok. But right now I have to clean my 'new old' room so I can move back to my 'old new' room".  
Helga, as much as she loved Arnold, she never wanted to let it show. She knew girls her age, (or girls, at all) leave whatever they need to do just to be with the guy they liked. But she didn't wanted to give Arnold a hint about how she felt without being completely sure if he felt the same way. It was a safe play.  
"Well… this is very important, so can I join you gathering your things while we talk?"  
_This is very important. _Helga got really nervous, but played it along.  
They both walked in and climbed the stairs of the empty house, into Helga's room.  
She hanged off the doll with the Helga's room sign and placed it on the bed.  
She opened her closet to take out a pair of speakers to connect her mp3 player while Arnold sat on the bed.  
Her heart was pounding really hard. She felt different, she WAS different. She barely even swore, her heart felt lighter, like she barely could get angry at all.  
"Helga?" said Arnold, while she plugged her mp3 player to the speakers and pressed play.  
(*here is the part where you guys, readers, press play to YOUR favorite dancing song*).  
"Oh I love this song!" said Helga, while she started humping her shoulders.  
She felt so shameless, so free and easy to open up, so she started dancing foolishly.  
Arnold couldn't stop giggling, but at the same time, he tried to talk her out of it and get serious.  
"Helga… this is important…" said Arnold, while smiling, but Helga was scared of hearing it, so she grabbed him by the wrists while singing along and moving to the song. Arnold smiled and he let loose to Helga's move and started dancing, first shyly… until he started getting more and more comfortable around her.  
They both were singing their lungs out, and suddenly, Arnold took the sheets out of Helga's bed, folded them fast, took Helga's hand and they jumped into the bed while still singing.  
They were jumping, singing, yelling, pretending they had a microphone with their fist,  
and Helga shouted "LOUDER, FOOTBALL HEAD!"  
Arnold singed even louder while Helga was pretending to be a fan girl on the floor.  
But suddenly, Arnold felt the connection with Helga even stronger, so he stopped all the fooling around.  
He jumped down the bed, pressed STOP (hehe) and said "Listen, I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry, but this is serious".  
Helga understood and heavily breathing she sat on the floor, with her legs stretched and crossed by the ankles, taking care of her dress not revealing anything that it shouldn't.  
"Well… what is it?"  
"I… I'm leaving"  
Helga's heart stopped.  
After all the changing in herself? After he being there for here when his dad exploded? After "beautiful and smart" he was leaving?  
"Leaving were?"  
"Hillwood… I… I got a call just right now, before I got here."  
Someone calls and he's leaving. Great. Another Cecile, possibly.  
Helga's walls went up so high, she stood up, dusted off her dress, and started packing her things. First, Charlie, then this stupid football headed moron who made her think she had a chance and suddenly-  
"Helga, are you mad?"  
"Why would I be mad, Arnold-o? Just leave me alone, can't you see I'm packing?"  
"Helga… they found my parents"  
_Gulp.  
_Now she felt guilty for thinking the worst of him. But, wait, why did this has anything to do with Helga?  
"Ummm… that's… that's good news, I guess…"  
"Yes, they're in San Lorenzo. I'm leaving tonight."  
TONIGHT?  
"Well… Have a nice trip, then… Arnold."  
"Thanks, Helga"  
They awkwardly opened their arms trying to hug each other, until Helga felt stupid and extended her hand, and Arnold shook it.  
"It was nice finally meeting this good side of you, Helga"  
Helga suddenly got so mad for that last one comment.  
She bit her lips and closed her eyes so hard… _try not to cry, try not to cry.  
"_So you just wanted to change me? You changed me and then you leave? Was this your big plan?"  
"No, Helga, I…"  
"Just, go, Arnold".  
Helga turned her back on him, and Arnold just stood still… staring at her back.  
"I… never wanted to hurt you, Helga. But all this change, you made it on your own.  
You had the strength to change, I never did anything, so you saying that confuses me. But I hope you understand, I just wanted to be your friend."  
Friend.  
_Crack.  
_There, broken.  
"Besides, I wanted to share this new chapter in my life with you. I'm finally meeting my parents, and I didn't wanted to loose contact with you. This is why I wanted to talk to you.  
To agree to keep in touch, but if you don't want to, I can try to understand."  
Helga kept quiet.  
Arnold waited for an answer.  
He could hear her sobbing, still turning his back on him.  
He knew she was difficult, but he never had to personally deal with this kind of things, besides, he was only 11.  
This was way too much drama for a kid his age, so he decided it wasn't up to him.  
Arnold turned around and left, while she picked up her things, waited for him to walk away, peeking through the door hole.  
She got herself together, had dinner with her parents, like nothing ever happened.

Arnold walked across the streets, kicking an empty can, thinking the situation over and over.  
He couldn't realize where exactly did he go wrong.  
He finally arrived to the boarding house, climbed upstairs, to his room, picked up his phone and called Gerald.  
"Hello?"  
"She hates me"


	11. Chapter 11 New in school

**Sorry if last chapter wasn't a happy ending, but I am trying to make it up to you guys :D  
hope you like this next one:D  
This new chapter is 7 years later, they are both 18 and seniors. Enjoy :D  
**-

So… let me explain how Helga and Arnold dealt with their separation this last 7 years.  
Arnold realized the way Helga behaved that way that night was because she was heartbroken, but it was way too late for him to do something about it. She never gave a sign about them keeping in touch.  
Maybe she forgot about him, maybe she moved on, maybe she had a boyfriend, maybe she doesn't. Arnold was in no position to do anything about it.  
Arnold grew tall and thin, with that little muscles on his arms with marked veins. He lived in a small cabin with his parents, who wanted Arnold to start College. They decided to move back to Hillwood, at the middle of his senior semester, so he could have his prom dance, and enter college.  
As soon as he got the news, he called his, still best friend, Gerald.  
"Hey, my man. What's up?"  
"Hey, Gerald, guess what?"  
"You got a new tiger pet?"  
"No, I'm moving back to Hillwood".

Gerald and Phoebe were STILL dating, after all these years. And Phoebe and Helga were still best friends after all these years. Charlie disappeared, but they keep in touch by some letters, then emails, then facebook  
Helga was prettier. Her nose was smaller, and she kept on plucking her eyebrows until Olga took her to have laser depilation.  
Her long, blonde hair got wavy, her body got small curves so she looked long and stylish.  
She stayed with her lighter heart, she felt better that way even though it wasn't for anyone, but for herself.  
Helga used a pink long sleeve shirt and black jeans.  
She tried dating other guys, but they never worked out, so she rather stay single.

She loved it being single, but she longed to be in love again. She had crushes come and go, but they never lasted more than an hour.

Helga woke up one school morning in a very good mood. She ran downstairs after she was ready, and met Miriam who made breakfast.  
"Good morning Miriam, Bob."  
"Good morning, there's bread in the counter and butter in the fridge. The rest you guys have it in the table. Bon Appetite! I have to pick up Olga from the airport. Have a nice day, you two!"  
Miriam kissed both Bob and Helga goodbye and she left the dark morning on a taxi.  
Usually, when Helga was a girl, she used to feel uncomfortable on these lonely moments with Bob. But now they feel normal and conversations just flowed. They actually joked and made fun out of the others. Helga still loved wrestling, and everything she was passionate when younger, except Arnold.  
Bob took her to school, they were late.  
The bell already rang and Helga ran into her locker, she took just the book she needed at that hour, so she didn't have to carry anything heavier and run faster.  
_Criminy, criminy, criminy._

Mrs. Duvall was mean… like really mean. She was the kind of old woman who hated on pretty young girls out of envy and she picked on Helga, even though she was really smart.  
Helga was running, she was closer. Just a turn left and…  
**Crash!**

"Hey watch it, pal!"  
"I'm sorry, I- Helga?"

And there it was, that feeling she had missed. She had a long time without it, it felt really bad. Like all of her blood went down to her feet, then back to her throat, but in reality it was all on her face because she felt how it went really red. And her heart, who she thought it was not functioning, it felt like if someone at if someone would've turned on the power on a building that was off for a long time.  
But she had to play it cool, right?  
"Arnold?" Helga exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?"  
Arnold's smile went from ear to ear.  
"I was living with my parents in San Lorenzo and they wanted me to have my prom night, because of all this time of homeschooling".  
"Wow, that must be tough, but hey, I'm glad you found your parents. When did you arrive?"  
"Last night. I can't find my first class but I guess I'll take just next one." He handed one sheet of paper to Helga "By any chance do you know where this one is?"  
Helga examined the sheet of paper, no classes together today, nor tomorrow…  
She took a pen and started scribbling on the back of it, then turned around to read, and scribbled in the back, again.  
"Here, directions for each class"  
"Oh, gee, thanks Helga."  
"Don't mention it, football head"  
Arnold smiled. It was really weird seeing him, now standing, that he was a little bit taller than her.  
"Well" said Arnold, while scratching the back of his head, "I think I better be off now."  
"Yeah, I better too, Mrs. Duvall will kill me"  
"It was nice seeing you, Helga."  
Helga smiled and she walked away to the room.  
Mrs. Duvall looked at her with the mean look she always gave, and let her in anyway.  
Helga couldn't pay any attention to class, and she knew she wouldn't, but she needed to talk to Phoebe, who was in the same class with her.  
She wrote in a small piece of paper "Arnold's here".  
Phoebe read it and wrote back  
"Yes, it was a surprise. Gerald told me. Did you just met him? What did he say?"  
"That it was nice seeing me."  
"I'll keep you updated anything Gerald tells me."

Arnold was happy to see Helga. He had a smile marked on his face and his cheeks started to ache. She looked very different, she was hard to recognize at first, and she looked beautiful. He was happy for her in some way. He walked down the halls and couldn't get that stupid smile off his face.  
He entered his class and wrote Gerald  
"I just saw Helga"  
"And what happened?"  
"Nothing, she's changed"  
"Yes, man. She's not rude anymore."  
"Do you think she still hates me?"  
"I don't think so. Why? Do you like her?"  
"I just met her."


End file.
